Conventionally, there has been known a connector that is welded to a contact pad on a printed circuit board by melting a solder by a reflow process (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-060427 and Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2007-502527). The reflow process is a process in which parts are mounted on the printed circuit board on which the solder has been printed, the printed circuit board is heated by the hot air of a heating device to melt the solder, and the parts and the printed circuit board are combined.